Taoist Formation
Taoist Formation Levels/History Taoist Formation has nine levels. volumes # The first volume of Taoist Formation ch 48 # second volume of Taoist Formation! ch 64 # Formations Edit # Taoist Formation ch 48 # Spirit-gathering Formation ch 56 # Wind Formation ch 64 # Thunder Formation, ch 64 # b.l.o.o.d.y formation ch 93 # Dragon-mastering Formation ch 105 # Little Five Elements Formation! ch History For the all-embracing fifty laws of nature only forty-nine are displayed, with one concealed!" "Taoist Formation, Taoist Magic or Taoist Coercer, whoever can create such killing situation must have mastered the best Taoist skills. The opportunity for me, Su Yan, is coming!" Taoism is the rules of heaven and earth, namely the power of heaven and earth!” Su Yan suddenly realized that no wonder people said the second mutation of the earth was a rising feast. Once a man mastered the mighty power of the rules of heaven and earth which was so incredible, he could be called as an overmatch.Su Yan felt a sense of urgency. If the rules of heaven and earth derived from Taoism on the earth, then the distance between him and Zu Yan would be an insurmountable gap. ”He took the ancient hide-map and toured in the second volume of Taoist Formation. The second volume recorded various complete formations, including the Spirit-gathering Formation and literally a hundred others, such as Wind Formation, Thunder Formation, etc. Every formation line was a vast consumption of Su Yan’s energy as it was a hard ore, and Su Yan had to consider the entire structure of the formation before each stroke. “ It’s the same, you are doing great. The effect of the formation will be influenced by the bigger ores.”It is so uncommon to hear such words from you.” Su Yan muttered.Hearing that, a faint smile appeared in the eyes of the lady in silver robe. She said lightly, “By the way, different attributes of the ores matching correspondingly with the right formations will bring about stronger power.”Su Yan was surprised; he scanned the ore and said, “I see. Just like weapons, formations are consuming the power of the ores to emit mightier power.” “In the boundless territory with innate momentum.”Dragons and snakes hidden emitted killing aura!”The momentum between heaven and earth could reverse the whole universe. The rules I learn control the whole world!”Su Yan deduced what he had learned and seemed to forget the formation!Formation and momentum. From formation to momentum, it was a complete qualitative transformation. The formation could converge power between heaven and earth, while the inheritance in that black ore explained the momentum which, together with Qi of Earth Vein, could be triggered and operated by human’s force to generate formidable power of killing. Taoist Coercer is also called Taoist Sorcerer, which is very rare and precious in the cultivation area. Even the third-level Taoist Coercers can master the Qi of Dragon Vein with their strength and fight against powerful enemies.” Taoist Formation…The formation lines I saw in the sixth floor are likely to belong to this manual. This is the first volume. Let me see what is recorded here.”Su Yan sat cross-legged on the ground and read the Taoist Formation with avid attention. As the door of a brand-new world opened slowly, Su Yan seemed to break into the ocean of knowledge. His thoughts were subverted by what he read. He did not know that there was such a powerful cultivation method in the cultivation civilization.Control the power of heaven and earth, govern the source of nature, harness the nine heavens of galaxy, and then one can create a new world and dominate the universe.” Su Yan was excited. He pored over every single sentence for the content of Taoist Formation was too esoteric. However, the mysterious cultivation method recorded in the first volume was easy to understand.The first volume was the foundational part of Taoist Formation.Performing the power of heaven and earth with the force of human body to preach the sermon to the world. According to the descriptions in the map, formation lines could be carved by harnessing the power of the earth with the force of human body, thus they could exude the unimaginable power.Though the formation pattern recorded on the map was the most ordinary one, it was still hard to understand. Only being carved with the force of human body could it be optimized.“Amazing! I wonder who invented such a marvelous formation pattern. In contrast, the creation of martial arts is nothing.” Su Yan considered formation pattern as a rarity, since it took him a whole day to finish the study and get general information of the formation pattern. He laughed involuntarily, “It’s impossible to make the tactical formation in sixth floor happen without the formation pattern on the map.”He took the ancient hide-map and toured in the second volume of Taoist Formation. The second volume recorded various complete formations, including the Spirit-gathering Formation and literally a hundred others, such as Wind Formation, Thunder Formation, etc. All kinds of formations were recorded. According to the contents recorded in the second volume of Taoist Formation, it could be seen that these formations were the most basic ones, while the Spirit-gathering Formation was the simplest. Category:Cultivation//Techniques/Manuals Category:Su Yan Category:Occupations